Riverview Express News -- Emma Hudson
Based in Riverview New Brunswick, Riverview Express News is a local news service with approximately 7500 multi-platform subscribers annually. These newspapers are produced six days a week and they cover many local, national and international subjects. Riverview Express tries to provide an accurate news source which is easy to read, informative and well-written. Newspapers are also sold through annual subscriptions and on a daily basis from a number of local businesses. Since 2008, this business has grown, creating more jobs and allowing itself to become one of the leading local news sources due to its younger target market. Since 2012 Riverview Express has been working to expand its online presence and now provides digital copies of its newspaper. Riverview Express hopes to gain popularity through increasing its online presence and multi-platform media presence. Due to these expansions many jobs will be available in this business. Job Postings Sales Manager: Job description: 'The position of sales manager is responsible for assuring that sales of Riverview Express News remain constant or experience an efficient amount of growth. Working in correlation with the distribution managers, the sales manager will work to assure that the newspapers are distributed to customers properly. The sales manager will work to assure that the newspaper is distributed to a number of local businesses for daily sales. As a representative of the business, the sales manager will work to insure that the newspaper is ultimately distributed in a profitable and efficient manner. '''Job Specifications: ' Excellent customer relations Management experience Competent with technology Previous experience in sales is a bonus 'Hours: 9am-5pm Monday to Friday '(Hours subject to change) '''Starting Salary: $35 000 annually _____________________________________________________________________________________ Advertising director: Job Description: '''The position of advertising director is responsible for assuring that the advertising needs of the company are met. The director should manage all advertising spaces and make sure that the company is using its advertising in an efficient manner. The advertising director will be responsible for handling all concerns regarding the advertisements present in the newspaper. The advertising director is also responsible for advertising the newspaper itself in order to produce a steady rate of subscribers. '''Job Specifications: Previous Advertising Experience F Finance Experience V Visual Skills H Hours: 9am-5pm Monday to Friday '''(Hours subject to change) '''Starting Salary: $45 000 annually ' ____________________________________________________________________________________' Editor: ' ' ''Job Description: The position of Editor is responsible for overseeing all columns and articles which will be put in the newspaper. The Editor must assure that all pieces are written at a high standard and that they work to deliver a high standard of news to the community. As Editor, one must be prepared to work hard and assure that the finished product is produced at the highest quality possible. The Editor oversees most newspaper operations and is in a high management position J'J Job Specifications: ' 'P '''Previous management experience Knowledge of English/Journalism Unwavering work ethic ' Hours: ~ 40+ hours a week '(weeknight/weekend hours sometimes) ' Starting Salary: $50 000 annual ' ' ____________________________________________________________________________________ ' For more information on these posting or to submit a resume please contact:' ' Emma Hudson' ' Room #1022'